


Eclipse

by sendmeademon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Relationship Study, fraternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The god of sun and the goddess of moon are two separate beings, but when they are together, they become one in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this story is already posted on my fanfiction page, sendmeademon.  
> I don't have to say a lot for you to understand this fic. Apollo. Artemis. Cute twins missing each other with an unbreakable bond.  
> Also, yes, this is my explaination for eclipses according to Greek mythology: they sneak out with the Sun and the Moon chariots and when they meet and touch each other in the sky, it *happens*. Cheesy, I know.
> 
> Enjoy!!

He wasn't supposed to do what he was doing. In fact, Zeus had _strongly_ prohibited it to him and his sister, but Apollo couldn't help it, the need was eating him up alive. Because, yes, anyone could assure the god of arts and medicine was the neediest one in the Olympus, surpassing without any doubt Aphrodite. At least she thought a little before acting, sometimes. He didn't hold back no matter what, and his attitude made him be the protagonist of so many tragedies. To list all of his impossible loves one would need a very large memory and a larger patience. But he didn't let rejection reach him, not at all! If he did, he wouldn't be flying in the Sun's chariot next to his sister, Artemis.

He loved driving the Sun. His golden hair flowing in the wind, feeling warm and embraced by the king star's light, seeing everything he wanted to see below him. He felt almost like his Father, who could see everything that the sky touched. It was a pity he was so busy inspiring all those artists or supervising Asclepius' work, because the chances he had to fly it were so few. And everytime he got to borrow it from Helios, Artemis got Selene's chariot, in one way or another.

It was nearly as if they were _synchronized_ , like puppets whose threads were bound, and Apollo thought that was it, that had to be the reason. Perhaps because they were twins, perhaps because, as one part of his brain shouted him until it turned into jelly, they belonged together and it was impossible to ignore Moirai's wishes. Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis were unavoidable for every god, he knew, because he saw it. The future was being weaved by them. Not that he would complain if that was true. Unfortunately, Artemis didn't share his mind. She loved her freedom too much to be tied down to anyone, not even her own brother, her very blood, her flesh.

And, watching her run barefoot, her auburn wavy hair getting messy with leaves or sprouts, her short tunic drifting around her thighs and her half moon's crown shining, who would say she didn't appertain there, to forest, wild life or her maidens? Anyway, it didn't stop him from his yearning. He longed so much for her. He missed her! He missed her hand's gentle touch, smooth against the odds and the continued use of her bow; He missed that playful spark that only him could glimpse inside her silver eyes; He missed her smile, calm, ironic, resigned, misterious, which showed so rarely, and almost just to him. He missed being the cause of that smile, so much he could actually tie himsef to Artemis and make her carry him in all her adventures, if that meant to be with her.

Sometimes, his craving got out of hand. Yes, he recognized his absolute failure handling that Orion guy's situation. Calling Gaia, the Mother Earth, had been anything but right. He was totally mad, blinded with murderous rage, imagining her beautiful Artemis dishonoured by some unworthy mortal, but try to explain it to your heartbroken sister, who had just killed the man who made her rethink about breaching her chastity vow. He just loved her a little bit too much, and would do anything to protect her from all harm. In any case, it was disastrous for both of them. Their relationship went sour irremediably as anger grew in her heart. It took decades for her to forgive him and turn back to their old selves. Even now, when Artemis raised her face to contemplate the wide, dark sky, he knew she was looking at his constellation.

But at those really peculiar times, the solar eclipses, they could fly together all day, one next to the other, without having to say a thing to understand their feelings. He was able to actually feel her glances, caring, anxious to reach land, and his hands were burnt as he thought of how much he wanted to be near to him, to hold her, to do everything she wanted from him. Sun's light wasn't visible from Earth, because he just shined for her, and her for him. He raised his arm in her direction, biting his lower lip, and she copied him. Their fingertips touched just one second, enough to produce the most charming phenomenon on top of the sky, and inmediately they separated the chariots, avoiding to change their inner energy. The sun was pure gold, it radiated familiarity and it erased all fear; The moon was made of silver, and could make anyone remember secret, intimate times, with all its cunning glow. And, crossing the sky, both were one, two parts of a cruelly separated _everything_.

Lost in his thoughts and her beauty, he nearly crashed against her silver chariot when he finally arrived to their secret place. "Hey, hey, take care or you'll have to pay Hephaestus!" She laughed, welcoming him after a long day craving for it. Beside the lake, under the weeping willow, her hair carefully braided with white flowers, she looked like a nymph to him. She could compete with Psyche, the Graces, or the lovely Aphrodite, and easily win.

He finally got off the chariot the same time as her, and opened his arms, smiling only for her. His smile was simply too happy, too genuine for anyone to look at it but her. She didn't think about holding back, not even a second, when she ran to hug him. Artemis, also, had missed him like nothing else. "Looks like someone has been missing me with _burning_ passion, huh?" And so the goddess pulled to get off his embrace, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as if his behaviour was unacceptable. He was starting again.

"Come on, Tem! You wouldn't like to see the light in my eyes fading, right?" He winked at her, "Wow! Is it hot or it's just me? Oh, right, it's me!" He went on and on, following her steps.

"One more joke about your perfection and I will shoot all my quiver at you. I'm not kidding, Apollo!" She warned him, crossing her arms against her chest as she sat down, back against the willow's trunk.

That didn't stop him at all from sitting by her side and sliding his arm through her waist to hold her strongly, closing his bright, honey eyes. "So now you think I'm perfect, little sister," he whispered, only half-jokingly.

"You will make a good target, then. And, for the last time, we are _twins_! And I'm older, anyway!" She let her head rest in his chest, surrendering to her brother's warmth after showing an anger she didn't actually feel.

Artemis sighed and raised a bit her head, to look at him as much as she wanted while he pretended to be asleep, as it was nearly a ritual for them. Squarish jaw, proud cheekbones, full lips, trembling light eyelashes. He hadn't change, she could still perceive that truthful little boy who struggled to remain silent when Hera asked them who had broken all Olympus' ornamental vases. He had never known how to lie, but he had tried for her sake, turning his back to all of his principles. Funny thing that, being her as strict nowadays as she was, it was her who pushed him to all their adventures, and every single one of them were so much fun. Their races, their bow contests. Adrenaline, laughter, she loved those, even if she didn't show it very often. She was goddess of wild, after all!

"Hey, did Zoë tell you I saw her some months ago? Where were you?" Apollo asked, opening his eyes, curious and a little upset. He had broken the spell.

"She told me, of course. As she told me you tried to _flirt_ with her! How many times do I have to tell you to leave my hunters alone?" Artemis demanded, turning herself to face him completely in a comfortable position.

He snorted, grinning at her, knowing it would make her angrier. "I just try to release them from their burden! Living without any romantic interaction all eternity would be..." He left the sentence unfinished, faking a shiver, then he laughed.

The goddess stood up and gave him a cold look. "They chose to follow my path, to remain virgins and loveless for all eternity. You know that." She was dead serious. Why couldn't he understand her life choices?

He mimicked her, standing up inmediately, putting his hands in the air as he was offering her peace. "I do. But, you know what? You are lying," he said, and he winked at her, playful, causing a frown in her sister's face that urged him to continue. He was the god of truth, he discovered the lies in what she thought were facts. "You are not loveless. I love you," he continued speaking, placing both of his hands in her cheeks and leaning his forehead on hers, which made them shine: Artemis showed a full moon, while Apollo was enlightened by a sun. Though Helios or Asclepius lightened the god from some of his duties, he was still god of sun or medicine, and the same went for his sister, who sighed happily. It was a special rite for them, and it caused a wave of feelings flow through her body. "That is true", she whispered, and her silver eyes overflowed with affection. They looked at each other for a while, sharing thoughts without opening their mouths, until Apollo's eyes got bigger and he took few steps back.

"Ouch, Apollo!" Artemis said as she rubbed her moon, which was fading slowly. When they were so synchronized, they were as close as if they were one, and their minds were the same. Being separated so roughly really hurt. "Sorry, sorry! It's just... I've got something for you and I almost forgot it! Wait, where did I put it," he started to look for it in his tunic's hidden pockets desperately, and then, he hit his forehead with his hand. "It's here, of course!" And snapping his fingers, a dense cloud of glitter appeared. When it disappeared, he held something small and metallic.

"I told you to stay away from Hecate. She is so creepy, I swear to Zeus", the goddess puffed and approached him, and she extended her arm, opening her hand. What Apollo dropped on it had a circular form, a full moon embraced by a thin row of sun in one of its sides, and it was big enough to cover all her palm. It was a little heavy to be a hairpin. "Well... Thank you, I guess?" She finally said, after spinning it around. It had a slight cavity on the back, and when she raised her eyes to reach his brother's, they were almost pleading her to touch it, so she did.

Suddenly, moon and sun broke apart. Artemis bit her lip, looking pitifully at him. "Gods, Apollo, I'm so sorry, I think I--!" A sillouette started to form between both stars. It was her brother's, really amused. She tilted her head, confused, and waited for an explaination. "Great, right? Advanced technology! I saw it at Hephaestus' and I had to buy it. It's really simple, you know he can do magic with his hands. Anyway, press that button, call my name, and we will be able to talk, even if we are miles apart. It's amazing!" He repeated, his smile getting wider. He held the same artefact in his hand, but his stars were exchanged: A great sun and a moon's row.

Artemis knew Hephaestus' devices weren't cheap. She hugged him tightly, squeezing him till they heard a deep howl. The call. She released him, avoiding his eyes. "I have to go," she said, after a while. He shruGged his shoulders, because he was well aware of her obligations. Self-imposed, if he gave his opinion. He just kissed the moon in her forehead once more, and raised his part of the gift. "Don't forget about it. _Whenever_ you want, _wherever_ you are, Artemis, I'll be there for you, 'kay?" She nodded, and leaving Selene's chariot beside the lake, knowing she would shortly come to pick it up, she raced towards the trees.

Apollo decided to wait a little in the beautiful forest glade, and he called upon his lyre to play it. He was inspired, like every time he met his sister. The melody turned melancholic yet hopeful, quiet yet savage, and he started to sing, not putting too much effort to it. Even so, the nymphs showed up, shy, but enjoying the music. Not a lot of time passed until they started to dance, adding to his chant, caressing his golden hair. Quite a nice show, but they reminded him too much of Daphne. And Cassandra followed to Daphne, and Khione to Cassandra, and Koronis to Khione, and so many more. He had a rotten luck with love. At least, he had his sister. Despite not seeing each other a lot, their bond was unquestionable. Closing his eyes, he could even hear her sweet voice...

"Apollo. Apollo, I'm _talking_ to you. Does this thing work? Apollo!"

Wait, that was her. He picked his communicator and placed his finger in the cavity, which made it open. "What is it, Tem? Problems? _Already?_ I can't leave you alone! I want my space too!" He whined like a little kid, pouting his lips. He saw Artemis' sillouette roll her eyes and hesitate. What did she want?

"It's nothing, err... I love you, alright? Bye!" It was so fast he could barely separate one word from another. Her sister's image faded, but he could see her blushing. Apollo shook his head, and his laughter made the nymphs look at him, overwhelmed by his grace. "She really acts like the little sister sometimes," he said, warmly, and patted the artefact once more.

Yes, as he was saying, he had his sister. He didn't need anyone else.


End file.
